omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinetic Energy Feats
What is Kinetic Energy *The kinetic energy is the energy that an object has while moving at a certain speed. It is defined as the work needed to accelerate a body of a given mass from rest to its stated velocity. *From the moment an object starts to increase in velocity, its kinetic energy also increases. In reverse, this also means that when an object starts to slow down, its kinetic energy would also decrease. *As long as the velocity of the object does not change, the object will continue to maintain its kinetic energy. *The kinetic energy equation is written as (0.5*(m)*(v^2), where... **'m' = mass (in kg) **'v' = velocity (in m/s) Guidelines Kinetic Energy cannot be calculated for FTL speeds: *It is not possible to calculate the kinetic energy of any type of object that has a velocity faster than that of light (v > 300,000,000 m/s), as it would continuously require more energy to accelerate that object closer to the speed of light, based on the "relativistic kinetic energy equation" for rigid bodies. Relavistic Kinetic Energy equation *This equation shows the energy of the relativistic kinetic equation (Ek) required in accelerating an object from rest to the speed of light. *Filling in (v) for velocity, you would find that as (v) gets closer to lightspeed, the relativistic kinetic energy would slowly increase, up until (v^2) = (c^2) when the value inside the square root equals 0. *Using relativistic speed approaching that of light for the kinetic energy of objects moving at FTL is also not allowed, as by using any value that is close enough to the speed of light (something like 0.999x lightspeed of closer), you would just end up with any value that is between a finite number up to infinity. Not recommended to calculate speed from kinetic energy: *The velocity, which is the speed of a character, can technically be derived from the kinetic energy equation, although the method of this should be discouraged in practice. *Realistically, a character moving at an extremely high speed should be able to cause destructive feats on a level that should support the kinetic energy generated from their movements. However... **The actual destruction caused by a character primarily due to the speed of their movements is often presented to be minimal, as scenes featuring feats of speed are primarily intended to show us that these characters have the capability of moving really fast, instead of the intention portraying a destructive feat through their kinetic energy. **Even if you manage to find the kinetic energy of a character moving at a certain speed in a scene, what usually happens in fiction is that there are much better feats for that character (and those who scale) through actual destruction feats rather than through their speed. Exceptions to the above rule include... *Finding the speed of an object through destruction caused by its kinetic energy. **Since energy can only be transferred from one place to another, this means that the energy required for destruction = kinetic energy of object. **This also means that the mass of the object can be found from its kinetic energy, although it requires you to figure out the speed of the object first. **Note that finding the speed of a character from a physical destruction feat (such as a character's punch, kick, etc.) may bring incorrect results. Any destructive feat done by a character is primarily due to that character having the capability to generate a certain amount of energy, and applying that energy directly towards the place/object in order to cause destruction, regardless of that character's speed. The relativistic kinetic energy value goes up to 99% SoL: *99% is the highest percentage that you can get up to in terms of single percentages without getting into percentage decimals (E.g something like 99.99%). *Any higher than the 99% percentage, and you would not be able to find the exact value of the object's relativistic kinetic energy. This is because between the kinetic energy of an object moving at 99% lightspeed and one at moving directly at lightspeed has an infinite range of values. Speed can be used to find KE when *A certain character swings/deflects using a weapon. The kinetic energy of the weapon can be found in this case. *A certain character moves at a certain speed while carrying an object. This is because it requires energy to move an object at a certain speed. *The kinetic energy displayed is directly shown to be as a result of speed, or at least heavily implied to be so. **'Example:' A meteor crashing into the ground, as well as a Kaiju moving at full speed. *A projectile has been calculated to move at a certain speed, such as a cannonball or a spear. *A feat happens in the real world, since the laws of physics work normally in real life, unlike in fiction. Speed cannot be used to find KE when *The calculated kinetic energy value is heavily inconsistent with the rest of the cast in the series, or if the character itself causes no destruction feats regardless of their speed. *There is a destruction/DA calculation along with a speed calculation. The destruction/DA calculation would take priority over the speed calculation in this case as the AP calculation would be a better proof in regards to how much damage he/she is capable of in an attack. **'Example:' if a character swings a mace, and it destroyed a part of a wall, but the speed was calculated to be Mach 300, the energy required to destroy part of the wall would take priority over the kinetic energy derived from speed in this case. Category:Calculations Category:Calculation Instructions